Meet Kuroko's harem
by sweetsmasher
Summary: Taruna is Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister. Since she had a lot of free time during this period, she wanders around the city and met GoM who Kuroko had told her about. This fic is for humor purpose. UPDATE: Meet Murasakibara! (MuraHimu moments content)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

**A/N:** OC appears, grammar mistakes

Meet Kiseki no Sedai - Kise Ryouta

This is about Kuroko's sister named Kuroko Taruna. Compared to teenager in her age, she had a lot of free time because she didn't attend school. Therefore, she went out around the country and meet her brother ex-teammate that he had told her about.

- Q - Q - Q -

First meeting is with Kise Ryouta from Kaijou High. As expected from Kise, he is pretty in person and you could see imaginary flower radiates from his surrounding. Since he was surrounded by fans (girls mostly), there was no chance for her to examinate the blonde. So she took her step backward. Not long before that Kise called out "Kurokocchi-! Is that you?" He chimed excitedly. She turned around to see the lively one but soon turned into sheepish smile.

"Eh? Sorry. I'm mistake for my friend-ssu." He apologized as he scratched his cheek. "But you really looks like Kurokocchi." The nickname of him calling the brother really making her deep in thought. Well, aside from it, she knows it's her brother. Besides, calling a person nickname means they're really close.

"My name is Kuroko." She mentioned. "Kuroko Taruna." As expected, he responded with wide eyes before gloomedat her. " Kuroko's sister?! I didn't know he had a sister but whatever, since you look like Kurokocchi, please go out with me!" That was straightforward however she declined, like how the brother did. "Eh, you even sounds like him, and cute too!" He ruffled her hair. "And less meaner, that's for sure." She wasn't sure what was that for but it sounds better of her being described compared to the other her.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No-ssu. It's good and the best."

"I see." She nodded. "You must be bullied by him."

"Yeah- wait, how did you know?"

"You look like someone can be bully."

"Hey that's mean." Kise cried a crocodile tears. He should've known that coming.

" I'm sorry but that's the whole truth." Imaginary knife now stabs onto the blonde. He never knew coming out from the girl could be hurtful than the other teal. " However, Kise-san don't worry. I wouldn't do that." She patted his head. Kise looks up, unexpectedly received from a warm treatment. Now, Kise cries as he embraces her "Wuahhh Kuroko-chan you're way more nice compared to everyone-!"

"Yeah, I know." She said in toneless voice as she patted on his back. Well, it wasn't sign of love but rather, a sign of pity for doggy treated badly. "Kise-san is a good boy."

Well, she has no difference with her brother after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters credits to Fujimaki except for Taruna.

**A/N:** OC appears. Aomine Daiki is still your daily Ahomine

After meeting the model basketball player, she ran around the Tokyo again and coincidentally, she met Aomine Daiki.

To be honest, she didn't know he was when she was approached by the tanned one with 'Tetsu?' She darted her attention and surprise not surprise, it's that expression again.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you are-"

"Aomine-san?" She questioned. "Aomine Daiki-san?" Based from his look, there's no doubt he is. As describing from Kuroko, he is tanned and tall as a basketball player ; the hair colour matches his name, which is darker than hers.

"Uh-yeah. That would be me." He replied. "Who are you?" Now, he can't back out because the voice and her whole feature is totally like the small teal boy. Now there is a girl who looked like his only shadow.

"Boku namae wa Kuroko." She explained. "Kuroko Taruna." He didn't know Kuroko had a sister so it takes him quite a while to digest the information in his pea brain.

She observes the boy closely, analyzing his reaction carefully. _Onee-san's previous partner_, that's what chimed in her thought. She agreed from her previous opinion where she stated this guy's an asshole and probably the same with his looks.

"Really? I never know he had a sister."

"Yes he did." She gives a toneless remarks as a reply. Now comes silence until the blue head breaks the awkward. "Hey do you play basketball?"

" I don't play basketball."

"Heh- it would be nice if you do. Plus, with that extra bonus of your bo-OUCH!" Taruna flips her finger onto his forehead before he could finish. She knows what he is going to say, learning how he lowers his eyes below her face. "What was that for?" He groans.

"A warning for A plus pervert." She explains. " And I also would like to punch on your face for making onii-san cry." She said with straight face. Aomine bewilders. Not about the punching but more on 'onii-san cry' part. How did she know so much? She didn't even exist during the time where Kuroko and him were partner. Best duo of light and shadow

"So you know about me and Tetsu. Interesting."

"I'm sure are interesting Aomine-san." Her expression were still impassive but more in darker tone. Recalled on the night where she finds her brother cried at the corner of the room, anger rises up like ready to explode volcano. Her position is in ready for boxing match but then retreats when she realized it was no good. _Onii-san would be sad if I punch his friends. _

Aomine is confused about how she is ready to give a blow but then turned to her usual impassive expression.

"I guess can't be mad all the time. What past is on the past." She said to particular no one. She glances at the opposite with big eyes and says, " Onii-san is stronger now, Aomine-san. Be ready and, go oftens for training." She comments. "Your muscular building is decreasing."

Now this is surprising. How she can see through? She is really interesting individual.

"Hah? I don't need training." He scratches the back of his head. "The one who can beat me is me." He states with yawning. Before he realizes Taruna back to her ready-to-box position, he had himself a hard thud on his crotch.

That's terribly painful for sure.

"Aomine-san, don't say that when you can't even handle that kick."

_BUT YOU KICK AT THE MOST PAINFUL PLACE YOU DIP SHIT_ He scold inwardly while holding on his shaft.

And so for the day, she jumps happily throughout her the way to house as she lefts the poor boy cries silently on the ground.

Ahomine is still Ahomine after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Warning:** Grammar and term mistakes. No Beta.

**A/N: **OMG when i saw the likes and follows i can't believe it someone actually read my things! ; w ; So here,i will personally say thank you for user : chamicaze, tsukiko-wps,sora clown, Oblivion3000, MissVianky, Kintoki Kin, Kiku-Pyon, Ivise, Forbiddentofly and user cyclinity. Thank you for your time to read this fic!

**Notes: **The period of time here is Summer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet Midorima**

Today, Taruna goes out to the city again to see if there were any chance to meet her brother's ex-boyfriend.

.

..

...well not literally ex-boyfriend but, she preferred to assume this way. They acted in a way how Kuroko described them to her.

_Onii-san is lucky, to be surrounded by boys_, she mused.

**_- Q- Q- Q -_**

Midorima had never once failed to get his lucky item. However, today lucky item is impossible : blue hydrangea. According to the florist, it only bloomed during Spring Season. Besides, his town area rarely had planted flowers like hydrangea to start off.

Even so, the Oha-Asa freak didn't give up. He has to get at least one hydrangea because he believes in horoscope and fate will return its favor. And so, Midorima fishes out his phone in a second and calls Takao to walk around the city.

"Bring the rickshaw Takao, we got work to do."

**_- Q - Q - Q -_**

As usual, the raven-head whines about how ridiculous Midorima is, asking him to go somewhere with the rickshaw. The greenhead ignores him and proceeds to find his lucky item.

Today Oha-Asa suggests for Cancer to go to isolated shop if they unable to find their lucky item. " And you will find your lucky item for the day! The great part is, you will meet new acquaintance. Good luck!"

And so was it, Midorima reaches the isolated shop and enters, to try out his luck.

**_- Q - Q - Q -_**

The teal-haired girl stops when she came across a peculiar shop which stand alone in the middle of the park. Through the window, she sees toy stuff arrange neatly for display. Due to curiosity, her feet unconsciously bring her to the shop and there she is, interest comes to take toy they sold were unique in design, making her want to look closer. She's not toy stuff fan but getting herself wondering around the shop before do her searching wouldn't hurt right? After all, it's good to slack off once for a while.

**_- Q - Q - Q -_**

Looking into every toy they displayed really takes time, when you didn't realize that you came to like everything. She is totally adsorbed into the toys that she has to snap out from her thought by bumping on her.

"Sorry." They both say in unison. The shorter girl looks up as the taller boy looks down. They have their eyes meet for a moment until the green head realizes this person resembles to his basketball teammate in the previous school.

"Kuroko?"

.

..

...

She . Twice. Thrice.

Not knowing what to reply, she keeps on staring, not leaving her sights away from the emerald ones.

The cerulean keeps gaze into the emerald deeply that he feels his nerve crawling back of his spine. This is getting uncomfortable, but there's no mistake for this look. He recognizes that look. That look of curiosity.

_**- Q - Q - Q -**_

Well why yes she is Kuroko but which Kuroko he refers to? Probably it's her brother. There's no way those boys know she exists.

"Do I look like the person you called Kuroko?" She asks, just to confirm if it's really him.

"Almost, but Kuroko is a boy-nanodayo. You have the eyes like him."

"I see." She nods. The teal hair finds him ending phrase with 'nanodayo' interesting tho. She wonders if that's a habit." Since we're talking , um.."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Midorima-san, what are you here for?" She bowed. "My name is Taruna-desu."

"Lucky item-nanodayo."

"Lucky item?"

"Yes. And you have it - nanodayo."

"Where?" She pats on her pocket, in case if is hidden there.

"The hair clip. Blue Hydrangea." The greenhead points at her head.

"Oh." She touches, before proceeding to ask again. "This hair clip?"

"Yeah. Apparently summer is not blue hydrangea season and something that resembles the flower will good enough as a lucky item nanodayo."

"I see." She nods for the second time, before taking off the hair clip, which making the other one raise an eyebrow. "Midorima-san, I don't mind giving you the hair clip since Kise-sa-"

.

..

...

Opps.

-Q- Q- Q - Q-

Apparently, Taruna had her words slipped and Midorima looks like gloating in disbelief. It seems like secretly can't be kept forever. Knowing that the girl knows about Kise, obviously she is pretending in the first place. Moreover, the green-head realized that she named herself 'Taruna' and if he connect her name to Kuroko Taruna... this person is definitely Kuroko's sister, abide to her appearance is ninety-nine percent looks like Kuroko.

Now, Taruna could only clasp her hands on her mouth until someone breaks the silence.

"Shin-chan what taking you so lo-~?" The raven head was not much different of reaction from the greenhead. Luckily, his eccentric attitude didn't bring him up to shock. Instead, he came to confusion and analyzing.

"You know, you look like someone..." He ponders. "Let me see, teal hair, light blue eyes.. hmm? Light blue...?" The raven-head tips under his lips and later exclaims, "Ah!" And finally, he figures the mystery. "Kuroko!" He beams. "Yeah, you looks like Kuroko! There's no mistake about it. Hey, Shin-chan is she Kuroko's sister? She's very cute like Kuroko."

"I don't know but it seems like it is." He said as he pushes up his spectacle at the bridge of his nose. "Tell me, who are you?" The greenhead demands. Takao again, looks , it seems this comes to no end, she reveals herself as Kuroko's twin sister, making the other two shock in motion.

"Tetsuya onii-san is my twin brother."

Midorima repeats his shocking face while Takao looks super duper excited.

" Wuahhh really? Shin-chan, you see! My eyesight don't lie, don't I?"

"Midorima-san, your friend is very eccentric in person."

"He's my slave, not my friend nanodayo."

"That's mean Shin-chan." Takao pouts. "Kuroko-chan, don't listen to him. He is a tsundere." He giggles.

"I see." She agrees and then silently giggles as well. After Takao introducing himself, the teal haired gives him the hair clip. It was so sudden, that he didn't realize she had just walked out.

**_-Q- Q - Q- Q-_**

On the way back home, Takao is still pondering about Midorima's act in the previous moment. Midorima Shintarou, who just meets this sister of his ex-teammate, gets her a lucky item. He even goes far as chasing the girl down the street.

_" Umm, Midorima-san what is this?" She asked as she holds the cover pilot cap, which looked like frog as the eyes were bulged as decoration._

_"Isn't it obvious? Cap." He replies crossly._

_" Why did you hand me a cap, Midorima-san?" _

_" It's not like I want to give you or anything but green cap is Aquarius's lucky item of the day, nanodayo." He pushes up his spectacle up, cheek tints with slight hue of red._

But what making the raven surprise is the instant of acceptance.

_"Thank you." She said, then wore the hat on. "I will really appreaciate this .. lucky item, Midorima-san." She smile._

_"You better be, nanodayo."_

"You know Shin-chan. I don't see any essence of Kuroko in her."

"Why do you think so?"

"How do you say this? Hmm" He wrinkles his nose as he continues " She's more jumpy and eccentric"

"Are you trying to make me compliment you, Takao?"

"Yeah... A-Ah no! Shin-chan, you meanie!"

And so the ride continue with whining Takao and frowning Midorima. The green-head doesn't come to hate the noisy companion of his as his eccentric fellow doesn't mind his difficult personality. After all, they are partner in and out of the court.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I didn't expect to write this long but i have to write the plot down before it gone so here's the result. Sorry for grammar (I'm having hard time for this chapter I'm so dizzy right now) and term mistakes but thank you for liking and following this fic! ^ o ^ On next route will be Murasakibara, the giant baby www.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimers: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters credits to Fujimaki except for Taruna.

**Warning:** OC appears.

**Character involve(s):** Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi

**A/N:** I am satisfy of this chapter because I've editing this with a lot of people like crazy. I personally want to say thank you for Alex and Rachel for pointing my mistakes.

**Meet Murasakibara**

* * *

After a pleasant meeting with her brother green head ex-teammate and his companion, the teal-haired girl proceeds to walk toward the city.

Midorima-san is one odd individual. She wasn't agree to his statement before but she changes her mind after he bought her a weird frog baby pilot cap.

Stranger don't buy things to stranger by the first meeting.

Well, unless, _**unless, **_you're sister to your brother ex-teammate (and they are very affectionate toward your brother).

She should be considered herself lucky, seemingly she feel that she able to share her brother's harem (?) But for now she wants to search the other remaining Kuroko Tetsuya's harem. She hopes she found them soon.

**-Q-**

Through the middle of the crowded street, Taruna's phone rings. It was her brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. She ponders in thought. Her brother rarely calls her, unless he needs something.

For example, Vanilla Milkshake.

Without a second doubt, she clicks the button to answer.

"Hello, Taruna's speaking."

"Imouto, please buy me vanilla. Anything that taste vanilla."

"Okay." And he ends the call with a small whisper of 'thank you'.

In an odd hour, her brother often craves for vanilla. She often do shopping grocery, in replace her mother. After coming back from the dorm school, her job was to do housework and others odd job that her mother requested.

Well, she was known to be a convenient sister, according to Kuroko Tetsuya. She's a drop out due to fact that she doesn't intend to continue her studies. Most of the time, she spent her time sleeping and napping. If the clock points the grocery hour, automatically she wakes and strolling away to the destination to do grocery shopping.

-Q-

Right now, she is standing in front of the city's famous candy shop.

_I wonder if onii-san likes sweet,_ she thought.

Without seeing what's in front, she just steps into the store and a giant ahead of her.

**-Q-**

Right now, Taruna is about to snap her head. No, not because of anger, it's because the person who blocks her way is _way_ too tall.

She's staring up at the violet as the guy stares back to her.

And so the teal meets purple.

**-Q-**

Apparently, he's wondering if this person is his ex-teammate names Kuroko Tetsuya. You can't possibly mistake for the teal haired for anyone else because he's the only person that Murasakibara knew who had that hair colour. You also wouldn't mistake for a pair of baby blue eyes staring deep into your soul. Besides, the small little tiny figures of hers really making the purple haired doubt in a second, wondering if that boy into cross dressing.

If he's into cross dressing... well he didn't mind at all. He looks cuter than this one.

She looks confused because the guys opposite of her seemingly... day dreaming about something heavenly by looking at his drooling at the corner of his mouth.

**-Q-**

"Atsushi, why are you-" the purple haired snaps up in responds to the owner of the voice but somehow, the voice trails off when the other meets the cerulean. His eyes widen and quickly, Taruna takes the hint.

This must it, the way they jolts in surprise, asking if she was Kuroko or Tetsu or any names sounds to her brother's name. Actually from the way they react, it's easy for her to guess.

If she were not mistaken, her brother's ex-teammate all had unusual hair coloured.

_'You can easily spot them among the crowd.'_

But most of the time, they come to approach her.

It's also a piece of cake to know what their names because they all followed name of colours. And if she were not mistaken, this particular purple haired known to be-

Murasakibara Atsushi.

"You know, you look a lot like Kuro-chin~" the violet haired comments.

"I've been told a lot, Murasakibara-san."

And there is it, the reaction. Both got their eyes widen and the obvious apparent shock is on the surface.

To be honest, there's nothing for her to hide. Even if she intended to it, she wouldn't want to get herself busy to search for them.

Nonetheless due to the third of wanting to know, she's willing to go far and brought her bravery to the surface, to meet the infamous Kiseki no Sedai. It's not that she challenges herself to meet them, she just wants to know about her brother's surrounding, after separating for so long.

"Onii-san has been talking about his friends, who he refers to as Kiseki no Sedai. He has told me how the five of them looks like, and seeing your hair… I guess you are Murasakibara-san.' She looked up at the tall, purple-haired boy, then she turned to the raven-haired. It seemed like her statement has taken back both of them, since they looked surprised; it took some seconds for the raven to revert back his composure, finally coming to an ask.

"'Onii-san…?'"

"Yes." She nods. The two are still gaping their mouth in disbelieve.

"I'm apoligize for not introducing myself." The girl spoke as she took off her hat. "Boku namae wa Kuroko Taruna. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister."

After the introduction, the other two respond not much different from the last one.

Just a bit shocker than earlier.

**-Q-**

To be honest, meeting someone who looks like Kuroko is really surprising. But to meet a sibling who they never heard of, to the booth it's a twin, is not the news that can't engulf just in a second, especially to the purple haired.

Murasakibara, although he seems like an airhead, he always takes cautious of his he didn't catch this one quick enough.

After getting all the reality in once, Murasakibara questions the girl.

''Ne Ruko-chin, why hadn't I seen you in Teikou?"

Ignore the nickname, the girl quickly replies, "I was attending boarding school."

"I see..."

Yeap. It's no doubt that Murasakibara knows nothing about her. Her existence was out of everyone's sight. And when she appears, take an example for now, you will be shocked in disbelieved.

"By the way, are you Himuro-san?"

"A-ah, yes." He stutter. He isn't really progressing the whole thing yet.

With small glinting of excitement (which you barely seen with naked eyes), she leans close to the boy and says, "Himuro-san, you are really pretty."

"E-eh?"

"Isn't it true, Murasakibara-san?" She asks the violet as she ignores the raven stutter.

"Mm. Muro-chin_** is**_ pretty." He agrees, earning a creep of blush from the raven. From the atmosphere, she guesses they are really close. Based on how their eyes shyly take a peek from one another and the flirting body act.

The flowery aura starts to bloom brighter and it hits her head.

.

.

.

Yeah, they sure are pretty close.

**-Q-**

After the surprise Himuro, along with Murasakibara invites the teal haired to the cafe for a talk. It seems Himuro has already taken like of their new companion who claims to be Kuroko's twin sister. Besides, Murasakibara didn't mind since he enjoyed her company too.

"Himuro-san, are you brother of Kagami Taiga-kun?" She asks all suddenly.

"Not really." He responds. "We are foster brother, in fact, through a basketball game. Talk about all days, Taiga was really chubby and cute especially his cheeks. I can't stop teasing him for that." He chuckles.

"Ah, I see." She slurps her drinks before continue. "You are the reason."

"Reason for...?"

"Getting jealous." She states. "Since Himuro-san is not biological brother to Kagami Taiga-kun, it seems like onii-san taken jealous of you all this time."

"E-eh? How so?" He doesn't understand. How come the unemotional phantom sixth man describes very overwhelm with emotion from the mouth of his twin sister, to the booth?

This must be phantom sixth man in disguised.

"Onii-san likes Kagami-kun." She whispers closer to the two."

.

.

.

They blink for second.

"That's it?"

" Don't 'that's it?' me, Himuro-san." She says in toneless but you can see her glaring hard " It's a very serious problem." she states.

Himuro and Murasakibara exchange confused glances, she could only sigh in desperation. It seems like they can't guess a single clue of what she's implying to.

Therefore she explains.

"Onii-san is very, very jealous of you, Himuro san. Because you're calling Kagami Taiga-kun first name basics and looks closer to anyone else beside himself."

" I remember there's one time he went to Kagami-san's house, he came back with a frown face." She recalls the day as she sighs. ""He has been frowning all day long. Sulking onii-san it's hard to deal with because he is very stubborn."

Himuro sweats.

To think that Kuroko can be possessive and jealousy is giving him a creep. It wasn't a good sight to think. He should take note for this jealousy brother-in-law in case he didn't want to get himself the raven deep in thought, Murasakibara flungs himself toward Himuro for embrace and says, "Don't worry Muro-chin. You will be fine with me."

Feeling assure, he let the violet haired to do whatever he wants as our little protagonist casts aside due to their make out atmosphere.

As much as she didn't like it, she will endure, and she will cry later on as much as she can. So to not further ado, she excuses herself.

Before she went off, Murasakibara hands out a bag of sweets.

"Take this with you, Roko-chin." He says. "I'm sure Kuro-chin likes it."

Looking inside the plastic, it contains all the vanilla flavored candy, with all different kinds of them.

Ah, she forgets her to do list as she keeps having herself for the two, all this afternoon. Thank goodness Murasakibara gets for her.

"Thank you."

After she bids them goodbyes, she flips her phone and types:

'Today,, I had found the mysterious Kiseki no Sedai and their boyfriends tag along too. I am lucky today, because Midorima-san gives me a froggy hat and also a free pack of candies."

And so she flips close her phone and strolls toward Kuroko's residence.

Taruna can't wait to tell her brother her journeys for today.

* * *

**A/N: **To be honest I can't help myself to bring up all the GoM and their current partner. It's like a must. So pardon me to add their partner in. And also, Taruna will be not paired with anybody. Not even Akashi because Taruna is a shit herself. Pairing with GoM is a disaster, according to my theory. (lol) So instead of pairing OC with GoM or other character, I make up my mind to do otp moments (yeah right plot twist)

By the way the nickname for Taruna goes like this.

Kuroko is called as Kuro-chin because his surname is Kuroko and due to the fact that Taruna is Kuroko's twin sister, he calls her Roko-chin, taking from the back of ''Kuroko''s surname. First name basic is called for someone close, I don't think it's normal to get him jump to call her 'Taruna.'

And another thing is...I was thinking if i should go for Akashi for the next ...or not..

**however**! However, I realized Momoi was in Kuroko's harem too! Don't forget Momoi! She loves and passionately adores Kuroko!

So then next, will be Momoi coming in the scene!

Momoi: I will see you all in next chapters, minna ! Tetsu-kun, boku wa Aiiishiteru! (/≧▽≦)/


End file.
